A Little Help From My Friends
by sunnyblainey
Summary: After Blaine passes out during Glee Club, it becomes apparent to Sam that he needs help. He comes up with an idea, which slowly becomes a part of Kurt's idea. Together, they find a way to make everything the way it should be. Contains Blam romance, but endgame Klaine. No ships were harmed in the writing of this fic.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hi! You've reached Kurt Hummel, sorry I can't come to the phone right now… leave a message!"_

Blaine sighed deeply, this was the third attempt he'd made to call Kurt since he'd been released from the hospital that afternoon. Two days ago, Blaine had collapsed at school. 911 had been called, and it was discovered that Blaine hadn't eaten in approximately a week. Six days, Blaine had internally corrected everyone. He was too embarrassed to admit it though.

Lately, he'd been feeling a bit self-conscious of his weight, not that he thought himself as fat or anything, but being on the Cheerios came with a certain mentality as a side-effect. Between Cheerios practice, Glee Club, Student Council, Secret Society of Superheroes, preparing for his NYADA audition and his regular school work, Blaine had rarely found the time to get a decent meal down anyway. He wasn't sure exactly _why _he stopped, only that once he had, life seemed to get a lot easier.

Until Tuesday, when he collapsed during Glee Club, which brings us full circle to where Blaine is now. Of all places, Blaine currently finds himself in the bed of none other than Sam Evans. His parents, following their typical behaviour, were off on one of their fancy "business" trips. Blaine had talked to his mother briefly while he was still in the hospital over the phone, and she said that he was to find a friend's house to stay at, because they couldn't be bothered to return to the USA for a few days and make sure their son was okay.

Which is how Blaine had come to timidly ask Sam if it was all right to stay with his family, just until Cooper managed to get some time off work in LA to come take care of him, and Sam had agreed before Blaine had even finished the question. It had been arranged, and since the Evans' didn't have a guest room Blaine was to stay in Sam's room. It had been cautioned that Blaine shouldn't be alone at any given time anyway.

Tossing his phone onto Sam's nightstand, Blaine settled himself in and hugged a pillow tightly to his chest. Sam was at school right now, his mother having forced him to go. Mrs. Evans had made it a point to check on Blaine at least once every hour, bringing him homemade meals that Blaine had guilted himself into eating by remembering that the Evans' didn't have a lot of money, and he didn't want to waste valuable food that they could have given to Stacie or Stevie. He made a mental note to pay the Evans' family back for their hospitality.

He didn't know how long he had been laying there, lost in thought, but he must have drifted off because the next thing he was aware of was Sam crawling into the bed. He felt arms around him and he made a noise of query. Sam simply adjusted them so that he was lying on his back, with Blaine curled into his side. Sam kept his arms around Blaine in an almost protective embrace, and Blaine rather enjoyed the feeling, until his mind woke fully up.

"Sam, what're you doing?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Here's the deal, B. Obviously you haven't been doing as well as everyone thought. You're stressed about school, and Cheerios, and Glee club, and I know that Kurt's been really busy studying for his exams and stuff and hasn't been answering your calls."

"What's your point…?"

"My point is that obviously someone needs to keep a closer eye on you. Being your best friend isn't enough anymore."

"Still not following…" was Blaine's response to that, finally releasing the tension and relaxing into Sam's embrace.

"From now on, I'm your boyfriend." And the tension was back, Blaine tried to pull back in order to ensure he heard properly, but Sam just tightened his grip and wouldn't let him go.

"Sam- What!? Are you drunk right now?"

"Nope, and hear me out. Kurt gets to have a rebound, so why shouldn't you get one too? There's only so much support I can provide –emotionally- as your best friend, so I'm giving myself a promotion. As your boyfriend, I can give you that support. I'm aware that eventually, Kurt's going to realize that you and him are like, meant to be together forever, and you're gonna get back together with him. I'm okay with that. Actually, that's what I'm hoping for. So we're going into this under two conditions. One, you choose Kurt over me, I know you won't have a problem with that. Two, I'm the best man at your wedding,and I don't care how much Puckerman bribes you."

Blaine was shocked into silence. Sam was serious. He was a hundred percent, undisputingly, offering his services to Blaine as a rebound. The first thing he could think to say was, "But you're not-"

Sam cut him off, "Don't label me, it's not important."

Blaine frowned, in fact, he'd never actually heard Sam say the words "I'm straight" at any point while they've known each other. The guy just always dated girls, so Blaine had assumed. Wait, Sam was dating Brittany, wasn't he?

"What about Britt?"

"She broke up with me today, this was actually partly her idea, and she said she wants to try and fix things with Santana, so it works out well for everyone."

Blaine was still frowning, "I don't need pity, you know…" He said softly.

"I'm not doing this out of pity, Blaine…" Sam sighed. "Look, when you passed out, I was really scared. During the time you were in the ER and no one knew what had happened, I realized something. I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you… You're probably the most important person in my life right now, and I want to make you happy."

"Sam…" Blaine started, but he really had no idea what he wanted to say to that. But he was in luck, because Sam did the talking for him.

"I think this will be good for both of us, all right? I need to show you that you're important to the world, and before you go off on how it's not fair if I'm the only one making sacrifices," Blaine closed his mouth, having been prepared to interrupt with just that point. Was Sam a mind reader or what…? "Let me just remind you that you've helped me too, and you still do. I don't feel stupid when I'm around you, and you helped me apply to colleges and stuff. As long as you continue to do that stuff we'll be fine."

Blaine remained silent again, he wasn't quite sure how to respond. It didn't seem like Sam was giving him much of a choice in this, not that he'd really pick anything else. Before he could think of a response, Sam was speaking again.

"We can do everything boyfriends do, okay? This isn't fake, even though it's eventually going to end, we're real. We'll go on dates, kiss, hold hands, everything. And I'm cool with all of it, so don't give me any of those excuses."

Again, Blaine had opened his mouth to bring up a point when he had been shushed yet again by Sam. He closed it, and let himself really think about what Sam was saying. Sam spoke one more time.

"Are you okay with all of this?"

And Blaine knew his answer, but it took him a few moments to actually get it out. "Yes, I'm okay with that…"

Sam grinned and tightened his arms in a hug around Blaine. Blaine snuggled closer into the embrace and let his eyes close in relaxation.

"You should get some sleep, B." He said after a few minutes, adjusting the blanket and getting them both comfortable. "Sleep well."

Blaine was aware of a gentle kiss placed on his forehead, before everything became a peaceful oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks passed smoothly, Blaine returned to school the following Monday, hand in hand with Sam. The two had shared their first kiss the night they got together, and since then, Blaine had been more confident in the new development in his and Sam's relationship.

Kurt had finally called on Sunday evening, and Blaine had filled him in on everything from passing out at school to the fact that he was now dating Sam. Kurt had been supportive, apologizing for not answering and missing the fact that Blaine was in the hospital for a couple of days, he offered his congratulations on his and Sam's new relationship, and then hung up on the pretext of having a paper to write.

Kurt's abrupt ending of the conversation had left Blaine feeling a bit dejected, but Sam had simply put on The Avengers and they had cuddled wordlessly on the couch, the thrill of their favourite movie captivating them both, despite having seen it many times.

The school's reaction was something neither Sam nor Blaine had remembered to anticipate. Once the school got over the fact that Blaine had returned, and he was not, in fact, suffering from any rare disease or whatever other ridiculous rumours had circulated, people began to notice how Sam would hold Blaine's hand between classes, and the protective stance Sam used when waiting for Blaine at his locker, as if shielding him from passerby who might bump into him.

It didn't take long for anyone to figure it out, and by third period the hottest topic of conversation was that Blaine Anderson, Student President, had turned his Straight VP into a gay man. The school began to divide into sides, some saying that Sam was gay all along; he had just been in the closet. No one's hair was naturally that blonde, after all. Others said that when Blaine passed out, Sam had to give him CPR and decided he really liked kissing boys. The theories became increasingly more ridiculous, and by the time the lunch bell rang, both Blaine and Sam had received their fair share of dirty looks and insults.

No one dared make contact physically though, it was a well-known fact that Sam spent his free time in the gym, and that Blaine was quite proficient in boxing. The girls in particular seemed to be glaring extra hard at Blaine, which Tina later informed him was because he had taken the hottest boy in school off the market and he didn't even have boobs.

It took a week for the hype to die down, everyone went home on Friday afternoon and when they returned on Monday morning no one really cared anymore. There were a few homophobes would silently glare or throw poorly thought out insults at them, but it was nothing they weren't already used to from being in Glee Club. All in all, things were going fine.

Sam made sure that Blaine ate at every meal, and the two would spend an hour after school each day in the gym. This made Blaine feel a lot less self-conscious, and by the end of the second week since he had passed out, he was pleased to discover he was beginning to develop abs.

Cooper arrived on the third Wednesday, which meant Blaine was to move out of the Evans household and back to his own. Wednesday evening found Sam and Blaine packing up Blaine's things, with Cooper downstairs discussing the past couple of weeks with Sam's parents.

"Here, don't forget your phone charger."

"Right, thanks." Blaine took the cord from Sam and tucked it into the pocket of his backpack. He had everything packed now; all that was left to do was wait for Cooper to finish getting the information he needed from the Evans'.

He sat down on Sam's bed, kicking his feet a little. It was weird to be leaving, he thought. He'd felt more at home here than he did in his own house. He'd come to learn that what made a home wasn't how nice the house is, or how clean it was. It was the people in it. He'd felt welcomed by the Hummel-Hudsons, they'd even gone so far as to invite him to Friday Night Dinners, something he understood was a very sacred family tradition.

With the Evans family, he felt natural, Sam's mother was kind and sweet. He'd helped her out with babysitting Stevie and Stacie a few times over the past couple of weeks and she always made sure her appreciation was known by making dessert and offering him an extra serving, which he has politely refused each time. As delicious as it was, the thought of eating that much sugar in one sitting made him feel sick. Sam's father was usually away at work, and Blaine didn't see him very much, but each time he had it had been a friendly and warm encounter. Not to mention the fact that Stacie and Stevie were both adorable balls of energy that liked to attack Blaine with hugs and kisses whenever he entered the same room as them. He was going to miss it here.

"Hey, cheer up." Sam came to sit next to him, having read Blaine's expression. He put an arm around the dark haired boy and continued. "You can still come over whenever you want, my parents don't mind. They love having you here. My mom thinks we should hire you as Stacie and Stevie's permanent babysitter, even though they insist they're too old for one…"

Blaine smiled, resting his head against Sam's shoulder without a word. He knew he wasn't saying good bye forever, but hearing it from Sam made him feel a lot better. And if they were making out when Cooper came to retrieve Blaine four minutes later, Cooper would deny having ever seen that.

The first few days, Blaine spent more time at Sam's house than at his own, but when Cooper finally laid down some ground rules, he found himself with a 7pm curfew to be home, and a 10pm bed time. Blaine seriously pitied Cooper's future children, and vowed that he wold be the 'cool Uncle' when that happened.

He had only talked to Kurt twice since that phone call a couple weeks ago, and each time it had seemed short and almost as if Kurt was forcing himself to be able to talk to Blaine. Attributing it to the stress of Kurt's exams, he didn't press for information.

Sam asked him to Senior Prom a week after he had moved back home. Blaine immediately agreed, of course. The Prom was in a week and two days, and the time seemed to fly by fast. Blaine and Sam were both heavily involved in the planning process, being President and Vice President of Student Council as well as being in Glee club. At Brittany's urging, they decided to run for Prom Royalty, no that they expected many votes, but the image of a same-sex couple running for royalty was something they figured the school could use.

When the morning of the prom dawned bright and clear, Blaine woke up with a smile on his face. He showered, brushed his teeth, and gelled his hair. He was just about to pick out which bow tie to wear tonight when his phone vibrated. His smile remained when he realized it was from Sam, but it faded as he read the message on the screen.

_I can't make it to Prom. I'm sick, and my mom won't let me leave the house. I'm so sorry, B. –S _


	3. Chapter 3

If there is one thing you can always count on when it comes to Kurt Hummel, it's that he has a plan. Even when he was really little, if you asked him what the futures of his Power Rangers were he could tell you the exact number of times they'd get married and divorced, how many kids they'd adopt if they would adopt any, and what jobs they'd have.

As he got older, those planning and organization skills were put to use by planning his own birthday parties, as well as his mother's and father's, and once, he tried to plan a birthday party for the baby brother he didn't have, but always wanted. Planning events was his favourite pastime, second only to cooking with his mother.

So when Blaine had told Kurt that he was dating Sam Evans, Kurt's initial plan was thrown off. It took him a couple of days to figure things out, but when he did, he set things in motion so fast even Santana was a little bit afraid.

The first thing he did was call Sam, and as Kurt predicted, Sam was totally on board with the plan. The two of them conferred regularly, a feat made much easier when Kurt told Cooper to enforce a 7pm curfew for Blaine. By the time Prom rolled around, every detail of Kurt's plan was running smoothly.

Kurt awoke on Prom Day in his old bed at his father's house. It was 8am, and right on schedule he received a text from Sam informing him that phase one has been completed. Perfect, now for phase two… He closed out of the messaging app and opened the facebook app, he quickly typed out a status; _In Lima for the weekend! It's great to see my Dad and Carole again._

He then texted Sam to let him know phase two was complete.

_Phase two accomplished! When do I get a cool superhero name like yours? –K_

When you think of your alter ego, one cannot simply choose a secret identity, it must choose you. –S

Okay, Yoda. Whatever you say. –K

I'm not Yoda… I'm The Blonde Chameleon! Weren't you paying attention during the mission briefing? –S

I was the one giving the mission briefing, "Blonde Chameleon" so don't you sass me! –K

Whatever! That's it, I'm officially naming you Daybreaker, you're way too awake this early to be considered healthy for any normal human. –S

I thought you said the identity had to "choose me." –K

It's chosen, deal with it. Anyway, phase three is in progress… -S

At around 9am, Sam sent Kurt a text confirming phase three's completion. Now they just had to wait, phase four was entirely on Blaine, even though he didn't know it. Kurt passed the time by visiting with his dad and Carole, baking some cookies, and double checking the rest of his plan was set up. It was 2pm when phase four was set into motion. Kurt's phone rang, and he didn't even have to look at the screen to know it was Blaine calling.

"Hey Blaine." He immediately slipped into the slightly distracted, semi-disinterested, Kurt he had been toward Blaine the past few weeks, it had been hard, but he managed to keep in character.

"Hey Kurt! Um… I just saw your facebook status… you didn't tell me you were going to be in Lima." Kurt felt a pang, Blaine sounded genuinely hurt that Kurt hadn't told him that detail.

"Oh yeah, um… it was kind of last minute."

"Is your dad okay?"

"Relax, B, he's fine… I just missed him is all, I wanted to see him." _I missed you, I wanted to see you… _He added in his head.

"Oh… well, Prom's tonight, and… Sam's sick so, I was wondering if… maybe you'd go with me?"

Kurt was silent, he already knew his answer, but he had to keep character.

"Kurt?"

"I… I'll have to do some digging around for a suit…" Lies, it was already hanging on the back of Kurt's door, neatly pressed and freshly cleaned. "But… I'd like that. Just…"

"Just friends, I know. Thanks Kurt, I'll pick you up at six."

Phase four, complete.

Phase five was arriving at Prom safely with Blaine on his arm, and he sent a text to Sam as soon as it was accomplished. The next portion of the evening was spent comfortably in each other's company, dancing, laughing, joking around. Blaine really understood the difference between being with Sam and being with Kurt, now. He loved Sam, but not in the same way he loved Kurt. Sam was really fun to be with, and a great boyfriend, better than Blaine had expected, but Kurt was his soulmate, and they connected on a level emotionally and physically that Blaine can't believe he ever had the audacity to destroy.

They were just finishing a slow dance, with Blaine's head absently resting on Kurt's shoulder, deep in thought, when he was jolted back into reality by the announcement that it was time to coronate the Prom royalty. He felt a small twinge when he remember that Sam isn't here, but as he didn't expect they'd won anyway, he didn't dwell on it. He smiled at Kurt and made his way onto the stage with the other candidates.

"Hello, McKinley High." Principal Figgins began, "It is time to announce the winners of this year's Prom Royalty. First, let us begin with Prom King."

Figgins opened the envelope he was holding and spoke into the mic, "This year's Prom King, is our very own Student President, Blaine Anderson!" He announced with obvious forced excitement.

Blaine's eye widened, he hadn't expected that… He waved a bit shyly at the mildly enthused crowd as he stepped forward, the crown was place on his head, and then Figgins returned to the mic. "And this year's Prom Queen is…" He opened the envelope and let out a deep sigh.

"Once again, for the third year running we have a winner who is not on the ballot, in fact, this year you've stepped it up a notch and voted someone who doesn't even go to this school… Congratulations Kurt Hummel, for becoming Prom Queen for a second time."

Blaine froze, momentarily feeling a flash of anger, how did the school even know Kurt was coming tonight?! What kind of cruel prank was this? But the anger vanished as quickly as it came when Kurt practically pranced onto the stage to accept his crown.

He found his hand being taken by Kurt's, as they stepped up to the mic together, and Kurt began to speak. "Hello, McKinley High! Thank you all for your votes, and now I have something I'd like to say." To Blaine's confusion, Kurt turned toward him.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, Blaine Warbler… You are the love of my life, and I worked my ass off setting this up so don't you dare say no." Kurt chuckled a little before continuing. "You made a mistake, Blaine… And so did I. And when promises are broken, it's only logical to fix them, and make them stronger. I never stopped loving you, not even for a second. No matter how much I wanted to… "

To Blaine's surprise, Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, red box. "Blaine, you might recognize this box, it's the one you gave me a promise in. And now I'm returning the favour…" He opened the box, to reveal not a bow tie made of gum wrappers, but a simple black band with two interlink puzzle pieces engraved. Kurt went down on one knee. "Blaine Anderson, I promise to always love you, to defend you even if I know you're wrong, to surprise you, to always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing, to bake you cookies at least twice a year, to kiss you wherever and whenever you want, but mostly just to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are. Will you marry me?"

Blaine had tears in his eyes, and he was smiling, and to his surprise not a single person in the crowd uttered any homophobic slurs. He glanced out to look at all the faces, if anything just to clear his head. He caught sight of one very familiar face, and he nearly burst out laughing as Sam held up a hand drawn sign.

**PHASE 6: SAY YES**

"Yes!" Blaine blurted, "Yes Kurt, I'll marry you…" __

Kurt grinned wide, immediately removing the ring from the box and slipping it onto Blaine's finger. The perfect fit.

They kissed, and to their surprise the students cheered and applauded. Maybe the world was evolving after all.

Then they shared their first dance as an engaged couple, neither of them able to keep their eyes off the other. They knew they still ha things to talk about, things to work through, but they would do it together. Just like they would do everything together from now until the end of their lives.

After prom, Sam, Blaine, and Kurt went out for a late dinner at Breadstix. It was after they ordered that Blaine finally piped up and asked what he'd been holding back since the proposal.

"Sam, how much of this did you know about?"

"Everything." Sam replied, casually snapping a breadstick in half and taking a bite. Blaine raised an eyebrow, indicating that he should continue.

"Kurt called me a few days after we got together, he told me about his plan and I agreed to help him."

Blaine looked to Kurt, who said "A couple months ago, I was watching Moulin Rouge with Santana, Rachel, and Adam. I kept imagining it was us winging Came What May instead of Christian and Satine, and it hasn't left my head since. The original plan was to wait until you moved to New York, but when you told me about what Sam was doing, I realized I don't need a rebound, and you don't either, B."

"So… you've both been conspiring behind my back for nearly three weeks…"

"Basically, yeah." replied Sam.

"If saying yes was Phase six, what were the first five?" He asked curiously.

"Phase one was telling you I was sick and couldn't go to prom." Sam started.

"Phase two was my facebook status." Interjected Kurt.

"Phase three was getting you onto facebook under the pretext of showing you that Avengers blog-"

"Which was totally awesome, by the way."

"Agreed, anyway, phase three was getting you to see the status."

"Phase four was waiting for you to call and ask me."

"And phase five was getting you to prom without any meltdowns, accidents, or incidents."

Blaine just nodded, still amazed that Sam and Kurt had managed to pull this off without him knowing anything about it.

"And what about us?" He asked Sam, in reference to their short-lived, but very fun relationship.

"It was fun while it lasted, but that's over now. Remember my conditions? One, you always pick Kurt over me. Two, I get to be your best man, no matter how much Puck tries to bribe you."

Blaine nodded, satisfied that Sam wouldn't have any resentment toward him or Kurt. "Of course you'll be my best man."

Sam raised a glass, "To Nightbird, Blond Chameleon, and Daybreaker, and a happily ever after."

"They clinked glasses as Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt,

"Daybreaker?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Don't ask."


End file.
